This invention relates to a multi-component mixer which is very easy to use owing to a simple, easily detachable and dispensable mixing cartridge.
Products having several components which change state as a result of a chemical process after they have been mixed are being used more and more in industry. In practice, it is necessary to have complex dosing and mixing equipment which is difficult to maintain and to clean, even using dangerous solvents, without loss of time in the course of product manufacture.